Cemburu
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Hanya perasaan Chanyeol saja atau memang Baekhyun terlalu lengket dengan bantal biru kesayangannya?/"Idiot Park, harusnya kau tidak perlu cemburu pada benda mati; apalagi benda itu adalah bantal buluk." - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt D.10 : Chanyeol Vs Bantal Kesayangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Cemburu** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Yang dipikirkan Chanyeol saat pulang ke apartemen adalah suara nyaring suaminya yang menyambut, disusul Baekhyun –suaminya– yang akan segera mendatanginya, membantunya melepas jas beserta dasi dan membawakan tas kerjanya. Selanjutnya dengan senyum manis yang selalu Chanyeol rindukan akan bertanya apakah dia sudah makan malam atau disiapkan air hangat dulu untuk mandi.

Aih, namanya juga pengantin baru. Chanyeol bahkan sudah tersenyum lebar hanya dengan membayangkannya. Sampai-sampai, anak kecil yang kebetulan satu lift dengannya mengkerut ketakutan di pojok mengira Chanyeol akan menculiknya.

Wajar, suara tawa pelan dan senyuman lebar Chanyeol yang amat jantan itu mengundang dugaan buruk. Tak jarang lelaki setinggi tiang ini seringkali dikira om-om pedofil.

Sampailah ia di depan pintu apartemen. Dengan berdebar, Chanyeol menekan kode kunci apartemen mereka lalu bunyi ' _klik_ ' terdengar.

"Aku pulang!" serunya sambil melepas sepatu pantofel coklat miliknya.

Chanyeol menunggu beberapa menit. Ia kira, Baekhyun pasti akan membalas seruannya lalu datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan celemek yang membalut tubuhnya yang seksi-mungil itu, _uhuk_.

Tapi bukan itu yang didapat Chanyeol. Dia bahkan harus termangu beberapa menit di ruang tengah yang juga terhubung dengan dapur.

 _Demi Tuhan._

Dapur mereka mengenaskan. Sempat Chanyeol mencium bau yang tidak beres dari dapur. Beberapa bahan masakan yang tercecer di lantai juga.

"Chanyeollie, kau sudah pulang?" sadar Baekhyun ketika melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri menatap horror ke arah dapur.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa masak, tapi aku tidak percaya kau bisa menghancurkan dapur kita."

Baekhyun merotasikan kedua maniknya. "Diam atau aku akan meracunimu dengan masakanku. Cepat mandi sana, Pemalas!" suruh Baekhyun. Dimulailah sikap diktatornya.

Chanyeol dengan lemas melepas jasnya, lalu meletakkan tas kerjanya.

Tidak ada senyuman manis. Tidak ada bantuan dari jemari lentik suaminya untuk melepas jas atau sekedar membantu melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

Miris. Ekspetasi yang amat berbeda dari bayangannya.

Harusnya Chanyeol mengerti. Suaminya, Byun Baekhyun, adalah lelaki mungil-seksi yang unik. Masa pacaran mereka bahkan berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Jika sepasang kekasih akan saling bertukar panggilan manis yang romantis, maka mereka akan saling melemparkan ledekan dan tak jarang saling menghina. Tapi itulah cara mereka menunjukkan kasih sayang secara tidak gamblang.

Bahkan pernikahan yang baru berjalan sebulan ini mereka masih saja seperti dalam masa pacaran. Yang berbeda hanyalah status dan kini mereka satu rumah. Satu ranjang. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum aneh membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang malam ini.

"Aku tahu otakmu kotor, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan lebih kotor dari Jongin." tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul di sebelahnya sambil membawa handuk. Dan kenapa bisa Baekhyun menyebut Chanyeol lebih mesum dari Jongin? Hey, Jongin adik kelas mereka dulu, juga terkenal sebagai dewanya kemesuman.

"Lalu kau kenapa ada di kamar mandi? Mau mandi bersama, humm?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Cih, tidak heran kebanyakan orang mengira suami Byun Baekhyun ini om-om pedofil.

"Ini. Aku tidak mau kau berteriak minta dibawakan handuk atau berkeliaran dengan telanjang."

Chanyeol masih saja mempertahankan senyum mesumnya. "Begini-begini kau sangat cinta kan?"

"Cepat mandi. Aku menyiapkan makan malam."

" _Ayay, Captain_!"

 **.**

Makan malam bersama dilewati mereka dengan banyak obrolan. Ya, yang dimaksud adalah obrolan mengenai lidah Chanyeol mengomentari masakan Baekhyun yang juga dibalas sengit oleh suami mungilnya.

Dan satu-satunya makanan yang masih layak dikonsumsi –sup _kimchi_ – mereka jadikan barang rebutan.

Astaga, mereka ini pasangan pengantin baru atau dua anak kompleks yang sering bertikai?

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah. Setelah Chanyeol selesai gilirannya untuk mencuci piring ( _sekaligus membersihkan kotoran dari hasil mahakarya masakan Baekhyun_ ), si tinggi itu bergabung bersama si mungil untuk menduduki sofa. Bersama menonton film.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan sofa mereka kali ini. Chanyeol berpose bak peneliti yang menganalisis sebuah reaksi kimia yang tidak biasa. Baekhyun jengah, dia malah melemparkan bantal bulat bewarna hijau ke arah suaminya.

Contoh suami – _istri_ – yang durhaka. Tapi mengingat peringaian Chanyeol, toh, Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya disebut durhaka.

"Duduk dan menonton."

"Tapi, Baek, ada yang berbeda dari sofa kita. Kau apakan?"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Kau seperti menuduhku telah meniduri sofa ini. Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol!" lagi, kali ini bantal kedua yang dilemparkan Baekhyun berbentuk persegi dengan motif corak bunga-bunga.

Untuk lemparan kedua ini Chanyeol sudah mulai tanggap. Dia menangkap bantal persegi itu lalu memungut yang satunya lagi. Dia mulai duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan duduk menonton film.

"Hey, aku baru tahu ada anggota baru di apartemen ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, ucapkan salam kepada dua bantal ini. Aku membelinya karena kukira sofa kita ini biasa saja. Lagipula, paha dan bahumu agaknya keras untuk dijadikan bantalan."

"Tapi kenapa harus beda? Kan bisa beli barang couple."

"Ya ampun, kau kira kita ini anak remaja? Usia kita bahkan sudah dua puluh delapan, Mr. Park." dan tangan putih Baekhyun menyambar bantal persegi itu lalu meletakkan di belakang kepala sebagai tumpuan. "Begini lebih baik." desahnya.

Hampir setengah film berjalan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengiktui alurnya. Mata bulat lelaki tinggi ini sedari tadi mencuri lirik ke arah belakang kepala suami mungilnya itu.

Bukan. Pikiran Park Chanyeol tidak semesum yang kalian pikirkan, kawan.

Objeknya itu bukan tengkuk belakang Baekhyun yang sensitif jika ia hujani ciuman. Tepatnya, pada benda persegi di belakang kepala suaminya.

Padahal jika mereka menonton film berdua begini, biasanya Baekhyun akan bersandar pada bahunya. Atau pun berselonjor dengan menggunakan paha Chanyeol sebagai bantalan. Dan biasanya lagi, momen itulah Chanyeol gunakan untuk modus –menjerumus ke kegiatan yang lebih panas.

Kali ini saja Chanyeol mengalah pada bantal itu. Hanya malam ini saja.

Lagipula, itu hanya sebuah _bantal_ , Park.

Bantal.

 _ **B-A-N-T-A-L**_.

Tidak ada yang perlu diirikan dari sebuah benda mati, berbentuk persegi dan coraknya feminim sekali.

Jangan sampai Chanyeol kelepasan mengatakan '... _coraknya feminim sekali_ ', karena jika Baekhyun dengar, bisa-bisa Chanyeol pegal oleh jurus hapkidonya.

Tidak terasa film selesai. Baekhyun yang setengah mengantuk, langsung berdiri setelah mematikan televisi. Dan si mungil ini heran menemukan Chanyeol masih setia duduk di sofa.

"Kau tidak mau tidur?"

Mata Chanyeol berbinar cerah. "Ayo!"

Layaknya anak anjing yang penurut, Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Menunggu pergerakan lebih dari Baekhyun.

Nyatanya, Baekhyun hanya menyibak selimut lalu segera menutup mata. Tapi belum sempat ia menutup matanya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuatnya bertanya, "Kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah jam sepuluh, kau harus bangun pagi besok."

Jika Chanyeol benar-benar anak anjing, mungkin kedua daun telinganya akan turun seiring bibirnya melengkung kebawah disusul suara erangan kecewa.

"Kau mau langsung tidur, Baek?"

"Iya. Tidur sana."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. Untuk apa Baekhyun membawa bantal persegi itu ke dalam kamar? Bukankah itu bantalan untuk sofa?

"Baekhyunnie, bantal itu...?" tunjuknya pada benda yang dijunjung suaminya. Baekhyun yang mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol, segera menjelaskan.

"Bantal ini? Habisnya enak _sih_ , terlalu nyaman. Jadi kubawa untuk bantal tidur saja. Hehehe... selamat malam." dan terakhir kecupan di pipi.

Di pipi, _lho_.

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

 _Malam ini jatahku hilang_ , batinnya menjerit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Artinya Chanyeol punya waktu jam kerja sedikit sehingga ia bisa pulang cepat. Artinya lagi, Baekhyun bisa minta tolong diantarakan ke rumah Luhan. Sahabatnya yang lebih dulu menikah darinya itu telah mengadopsi anak laki-laki yang imut. Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan Sehan –nama anak Luhan dan Sehun– saat Luhan mengiriminya foto Sehan yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ayo, berangkat." kata Baekhyun setelah ia masuk ke kursi penumpang samping kemudi.

Mata Chanyeol menangkap yang tidak beres pada apa yang dipangkuan Baekhyun. Ugghh... sepertinya Chanyeol harus meminimalisir obrolannya dengan Jongin seputar ' _iya-iya_ '. Buktinya, dia malah tertular kelewat mesum.

Tapi bukan hal mesum yang dibicarakan.

Lebih tepatnya benda mati.

Dan benda itu yang membuat _mood_ Chanyeol seminggu ini jadi buruk.

Ya Tuhan, itu hanyalah bantal buluk! Bantal berbau, bantal dengan corak yang feminim. Konyol bukan membayangkan Chanyeol dan bantal buluk itu bertarung hanya karena Chanyeol yang merasa cemburu pada bantal yang memonopoli Baekhyun _nya_?

Hahaha... menggelikan.

Tapi untuk kasus Chanyeol yang merasa iri _plus_ cemburu itu benar.

Hanya gara-gara bantal itu, Baekhyun jadi mengacuhkannya.

Menonton film, yang dibawa bantal. Tidur pun, yang dibawa bantal buluk yang harusnya posisinya di sofa. Menghabiskan waktu luang dengan meminum kopi di teras balkon, yang dipangku si bantal. Kadang Chanyeol pernah ingin menyosor minta ciuman, bantal yang dijadikan Baekhyun sebagai tameng.

Menyebalkan.

Menjengkelkan.

Rasanya lelaki bermarga Park itu ingin membumi hanguskan si bantal!

Entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat si bantal, rasanya ada suara imajinatif yang mengatakan, _'Baekhyun mengacuhkanmu, Park. Baekhyun lebih sayang padaku_.' dengan nada mengejek.

Baekhyun yang heran dengan keheningan suaminya itu melirik Chanyeol yang hanya berfokus pada jalanan di depannya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol hanya diam. Suaminya itu pasti akan memutar musik dari radio, atau mengajaknya curhat sedikit mengenai masalah di kantor. Setidaknya ada bahan obrolan diantara mereka.

"Chan," Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Melihat lebih jelas lagi wajah Chanyeol yang sepertinya tegang.

"Huh?"

"Kau jadi pendiam. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin sekali merampas bantal yang dipangku Baekhyun lalu membuangnya lewat jendela. Tapi Chanyeol menggeleng keras tanda menolak ide yang muncul di kepalanya.

Tidak. _Dia masih sayang jatahnya_.

"Bukan apa-apa." bantahnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, lalu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada bantal.

Sedangkan Chanyeol harus bersabar hanya dengan gigit jari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin lama, kebiasaan aneh Baekhyun makin aneh terhadap bantal itu.

Apa Baekhyun menyimpan _syndrom_ ketertarikan pada benda mati –semisal bantal? Tapi selama delapan tahun mengenal suaminya itu Chanyeol tidak merasa Baekhyun memiliki ketertarikan aneh. Yah, memang dulu pernah Baekhyun memiliki obsesi pada _eyeliner_. Berkat Chanyeol, koleksi _eyeliner_ Baekhyun berhasil disingkarkan jauh-jauh. ( _Baekhyun melakukan aksi protesnya dengan tidak mau menemui Chanyeol selama dua minggu_ )

Pagi di hari Minggu. Baekhyun tengah membereskan sisa sarapan mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa memandangi televisi yang menampilkan Pororo bersama kawan-kawannya.

Ada satu hal yang ganjil. Seperti suara imajinatif yang hanya bisa Chanyeol dengar.

Ketika ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara imajinatif itu, teronggok bantal buluk biru bermotif bunga kesayangan suami mungil-seksinya.

"Chanyeol, jaga apartemen sebentar. Aku mau ke minimarket dulu. Kalau kau ingin pudding, masih ada sisa satu di kulkas!" koor Baekhyun sembari melewatinya menuju pintu depan. Ketika bunyi _klik_ itu terdengar, seringaian Chanyeol tidak bisa ditahan.

Ia melirik bantal kesayangan suaminya itu, sembari mendesis menirukan suara om-om pedofil yang telah menemukan mangsanya.

"Hai, kawan," sapanya seolah bantal itu bisa menjawab sapaannya. "… siap bertarung secara jantan?" lalu menaik-turunkan alisnya sok keren.

 _Ewwh_ …

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeollie, aku pulang!" seru Baekhyun ketika pintu apartemen mereka terbuka. Bahkan saat Baekhyun selesai melepas sepatuya, Chanyeol tidak kunjung menyahut seruannya. Ada apa?

Selangkah lebih masuk, si mungil ini mendengar suara pukulan secara jelas. Disusul lengkingan Chanyeol bak Jet Li yang tengah bertarung meninju lawannya.

" _Ciiatt~_ "

" _Hiiyak_!"

Langkah si mungil ini sudah sampai ruang tengah; dimana ia melihat suami tinggi nan idiotnya tengah menggunakan bantal kesayangannya sebagai sarung tinju.

Bantal kesayangannya… mengenaskan.

Sudah hampir tidak berbentuk karena Bakehyun yakin busa kapuk yang bertebaran di lantai adalah isi dari si bantal. Dan dengan tidak kepri- _bantal_ -an, suami tinggi nan idiotnya masih saja melayangkan tinju atau sesekali tendangan.

Baekhyun meringis sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dua tinju dan satu tendangan di layangkan untuk si persegi biru motif bunga kesayangannya.

Mulutnya menganga dan matanya membulat. Baekhyun menahan nafas ketika melihat busa kapuk jatuh melayang di depan matanya sendiri.

Ya Tuhan.

"YA, PARK CHANYEOL!"

Dan Chanyeol seketika menghentikan aksinya. Aksi sok heroik dan kuatnya itu digantikan mimic ketakutan melihat suami mungil-seksinya tengah memerah menahan amarah.

Park Chanyeol; badan saja yang boleh tinggi, tapi nyalinya menciut melihat suami mungilnya tengah marah.

Aih, sadar penganut suami-suami takut ' _istri_ '.

"A-ah… _Hyung_ ," lirih Chanyeol. Jarang sekali ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _Hyung_.

Si mungil itu melangkah maju mendekati si mungil, merampas benda persegi yang semula cantik kini mengenaskan akibat suaminya yang mirip Yoda itu menggunakan bantal kesayangannya sebagai sarung bantal tinju.

"Kau–" kata-kata tercekat di tenggorokan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengantisipasi beberapa teknik hapkido yang akan Baekhyun layangkan untuknya. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari si mungil untuk melawannya.

"–jahat." adalah kata berikutnya yang meluncur dari mulut tipis suaminya.

"Kenapa harus bantalku, eoh? Kau bisa menggunakan bantalmu sendiri atau belilah sarung tinjumu sendiri!" bentak Baekhyun berikutnya. Mata sipit yang biasanya membuat Chanyeol akibat jurus _puppy eyes_ itu kini menyalang marah.

"Bantalmu itu sudah buluk, dua minggu belakangan sering kau bawa kemana-mana."

"Apa bedanya denganmu dan si Rillakuma itu?"

 **Skak mat!** Bahkan hening cukup lama diantara mereka karena Chanyeol tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Otak pentiumnya itu terus berpikir mencari kalimat yang pas.

Sayang, otak pentiumnya justru membawa si tinggi ini pada kesimpulan yang membuat Baekhyun ( _agaknya_ ) murka.

"Baekhyun, jangan-jangan kau hamil?"

Dan si mungil yang disimpulkan tengah hamil jelas kebingungan diantara amarahnya. "Hah?"

"Iya!" sahut Chanyeol dengan lantang. "Aneh sekali kan dua minggu belakangan ini kau selalu membawa bantal buluk itu kemanapun –sampai aku merasa terasingkan dan cemburu. Apalagi pola makanmu sedikit berlebihan. Aku benar bukan? Apa kau merasa mual belakangan ini?"

Dengan tidak manusiawinya, Baekhyun menginjak kaki kiri Chanyeol dan membuat si tinggi itu menjerit mengaduh.

"Satu, aku tidak hamil bodoh, karena aku ini pria tulen! Dua, kau ingin anak? Lalu kenapa tidak menikah dengan perempuan saja?! Ketiga, bantal ini sebenarnya hadiah dari Baekbeom _Hyung_. Dia tidak hadir di pernikahan kita dan istrinya membuatkan bantal ini untukku sebagai ganti hadiah pernikahan."

 **Double skakmat**. Chanyeol tidak bisa bekutik apapun.

"B-Baek…"

"Dan keempat–" Baekhyun kembali menginjak telapak kaki kanan suami tinggi nan idiotnya. "–aku membencimu, Park!"

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga…

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Pintu kamar terutup dengan tidak elit. Chanyeol menatap sedih pintu kamar mereka –mendoakan akan pintunya baik-baik saja.

Mengacak rambutnya lalu mengerang frustasi, "Arghh!"

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah Chanyeol –bersama dua adik kelasnya yang juga dekat dengannya dan Baekhyun dulu semasa hidup sebagai mahasiswa.

Jongin dan Sehun. Duo kopi susu yang terkenal karena bakat _dance_ mereka. Chanyeol sempat dibuat cemburu karena tahu Baekhyun mengidolakan Sehun dulu.

Dimulai lah curhatan panjang seorang Park Chanyeol tentang keanehan suaminya, Byun Baekhyun, terhadap bantal persegi bewarna biru dan bermotif bunga yang nyatanya adalah hadiah dari istri Baekbeom _Hyung_ –yang tidak lain adalah kakak iparnya.

Jongin tertawa sampai tersedak kopinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun tengah mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa yang akan muncul.

"Ya, ya! Aku meminta bertemu dengan kalian setidaknya berikan solusi."

"Aku hanya merasa lucu saja dengan kalian. Sungguh, pasangan aneh!" komentar Jongin.

"Dan juga pasangan kekanakan." imbuh Sehun.

Tapi bagi duo kopi susu itu, pasangan ChanBaek memang adanya pasangan yang kekanakan, keras kepala. bahkan mereka berdua tidak akan mengira dua senior mereka akan bersatu dalam ikatan penikahan. Karena mereka tahu sifat kesamaan mereka itulah yang bisa memperburuk masalah yang dihadapi.

Apalagi kali ini mereka mendengar masalah ChanBaek hanyalah sebuah bantal.

Kalian tidak salah baca, kok. _**B-a-n-t-a-l.**_

Dan sialnya, Park Chanyeol terlanjur cemburu pada bantal yang disayangi penuh kasih oleh Baekhyun

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya dan memasang wajah memelas. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aih~"

"Jangan sok imut, menggelikan tahu!" komentar Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya mendelik tidak suka.

"Tapi rasanya aku sedikit memahami Chanyeol _Hyung_." perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Chanyeol tidak merasa terpojok.

"Luhan _Hyung_ juga punya obsesi pada Bambi. Kamar kami bahkan penuh dengan koleksi boneka Bambi miliknya. Tidak hanya boneka; stiker, sarung bantal, mug, celemeknya bahkan bergambar Bambi." imbuh yang paling muda.

Jongin menjentikkan jarinya. "Kyungsoo juga. Dia senang sekali membeli peralatan masak dari yang biasa digunakan sampai yang tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Lama-lama gajiku habis hanya untuk koleksi alat masaknya itu." keluh Jongin yang mempunyai masalah yang sama dengan Jongin maupun Sehun.

"Kalian tidak membatasinya? Maksudku; tidakkah kalian menghentikan kebiasaan aneh tentang koleksi mereka?"

"Tidak." jawab Sehun dan Jongin bebarengan.

"Bicara baik-baik pun akhirannya pasti pintu kamar tertutup rapat dan jatahku tidak akan diberikan dan digantikan dilain waktu." Jongin mendesah berat mengingat kejadian yang sudah lalu saat Kyungsoo mengunci kamar mereka dari dalam, memaksa Jongin harus tidur di sofa selama seminggu.

"Atau kalau tidak dia akan marah besar. Mengungkit kesalahan kecil kita lalu membanding-bandingkan antara suami dan orang lain. Jujur, aku kesal dibandingkan dengan pria lainnya." Sehun menyeruput kopinya yang masih panas, lalu akhirnya meringis karena lidahnya terasa terbakar.

Chanyeol yang mendengar keluhan dari duo kopi susu yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya pun merasa memiliki nasib yang sama.

"Kenapa harus pihak Seme yang tersakiti?"

"Karena kalau pihak Uke yang tersakiti sudah mainstream. Mirip dramanya Kim Tanned dan Cha Nyun Sang." semprot Jongin.

Tanpa sadar, yang tertua mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya supaya Baekhyun tidak marah padaku?"

"Habisi dia sampai tidak bisa jalan seminggu."

Jongin sukses mendapatkan tumpahan kopi di kemejanya bonus jitakan sayang dari yang tertua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya Baekhyun masih melancarkan aksi ngambeknya. Buktinya, si mungil terus saja mendiamkan Chanyeol tanpa sepatah kata pun. Jangankan bicara, untuk tatap muka saja Baekhyun sudah buang muka ke arah lainnya. Chanyeol kan jadi sedih.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ~"

"…."

" _Hyung_ - _ie_ ~~"

"…."

"Byun Baekhyun yang seksi, imut, menggemaskan; jangan acuhkan suamimu, _dong_."

"…."

"Ya! Park Baekhyun! Kalau kepala rumah tangga itu memanggilmu,kau harus tunduk! Hanya masalah sepele seperti bantal buluk itu kau jadi mendiamkanku! Aku bisa membelikanmu yang sama persis!" koar Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan keterdiaman suaminya.

 _Plak!_

 **Prang!**

"AAWWW!" / "Meong!"

Chanyeol yang meringis kesakitan kini dalam posisi menungging, disusul sauar kucing liar di luar yang kaget dengan teriakan maut pria marga Park.

Dan Baekhyun dengan santainya melenggang membawa senjata yang barusan ia gunakan untuk melawan si suami; teflon.

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga…

 _ **BRAKK!**_ suara pintu yang ditutup dengan tidak kepri-pintu-an.

Sepertinya Park Chanyeol harus tidur di sofa seperti Jongin untuk malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah ketika si pintu kamar tidak kunjung di buka meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Si tinggi ini sama sekali tidak nyaman tidur di sofa hanya dengan bantal bulat hijau yang tempo hari dibeli Baekhyun.

Mungkin saja Baekhyun belum tidur, batin Chanyeol saat tubuh tinggi tegapnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

Satu ketukan, "Baekhyun? Belum tidur?"

Dua ketukan, "Masih marah ya?"

Dua ketukan lagi, "Aku masuk ya? Jangan menjerit _lho_."

Ketika pintu terbuka, cahaya dari lampu di atas meja menyambut indera penglihatannya. Chanyeol membuka perlahan si pintu lalu menutup kembali. Bersorak dalam hati karena Baekhyun ternyata tidak mengunci pintunya. Kalau tahu begitu, Chanyeol bisa saja diam-diam masuk lalu menyerang Baekhyun. _Rawwr_!

Singkirkan pikiran yang tidak bersahabat itu, ini situasi genting. Baekhyun sedang marah padamu, Park.

Ia berjongkok pada sisi kanan ranjang mereka dimana ia bebas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis, jemarinya bergerak menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah Baekhyun untuk dipandanginya. Bahkan delapan tahun kebersamaan mereka, Chanyeol tidak dapat berhenti untuk memuja dan jatuh cinta lagi pada pesona Byun Baekhyun. Meskipun lelaki yang berstatus suami –tapi bertugas layaknya _istri_ – itu bersikap menyebalkan, manja kekanakan, keras kepala ( _hei, itu sama saja dengan sifatmu, Park_ ) tapi Chanyeol tetap cinta.

Si tinggi ini mempertemukan bibirnya dengan kening Baekhyun untuk dikecup. Lalu meninggalkan bisikan sehalus angin musim semi. "Selamat tidur, Baekhyunnie. Aku mencintaimu," lalu beranjak menuju ruang kosong di sebelah Baekhyun untuk berselancar di dunia mimpi.

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun masih belum tertidur. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan senyum lebar, Baekhyun berharap ia mimpi indah. Walau kenyataannya, ia harus bermimpi kejadian ia bersama Chanyeol yang jatuh di selokan karena sikap sok Chanyeol yang mencoba mengendarai sekuter elektrik dinaiki mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi datang, Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Di samping kanannya pun kosong. Artinya Baekhyun sudah bangun lebih dulu. Ia bangkit lalu mendesah pelan.

Tidak ada yang membantunya mengikat dasi, memakaikan jas, menyiapkan tas kerjanya lalu mengecup bibirnya sebelum menaiki si mobil.

Aih, pagi yang mengenaskan.

Memang benar jika Baekhyun tidak membantunya mengikat dasi dan memakaikan jas, tapi untuk menyiapkan sarapan serta tas kerjanya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu melakukan itu.

Baekhyun masih menunjukkan raut wajah datar, non-ekspresi. Lebih mirip tembok. Lebih dingin dari muka sok keren punya Oh Sehun. Tatapannya lebih tajam dari Yifan ketika ada yang menjelekkan lukisan absurd si botak plontos tersebut.

"B-Baekhyun…? Masih marah?"

"Habiskan sarapanmu." dengan nada otoriter, Baekhyun mengeluarkan perintah.

Dan Chanyeol dnegan sigap mengambil sumpitnya dan mengambil mangkuk nasi. Mengambil telur gulung bersama _kimchi_ rebus.

Rasanya ingin Chanyeol memuntahkan semua makanan yang dilahapnya.

"Huekk!" si tinggi berlari menuju kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi mulutnya yang terasa aneh di lidah.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi di dapur kini tersenyum jahil.

"Apa sekarang kau yang hamil?" ejeknya dan Chanyeol bersumpah bisa mendengar tawa khas Nenek Sihir dari arah dapur.

 _Sial, Baekhyun mengerjaiku_ , batin Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol pulang sambil membawa _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaan Baekhyun. Siang tadi, Ibunya menelepon. Baekhyun datang mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Park. Berkumpul bersama Yoora lalu berakhir dengan mereka yang pergi berbelanja.

" _Dasar kekanakan! Umurmu sudah dua puluh delapan, masih cemburuan pada benda mati?! Wajar saja kan Baekhyun terlalu sayang, bantal itu kan hadiah dari kakak iparnya_." omel ibunya di telepon. Sepertinya, Baekhyun sudah cerita mengenai kasus pertengkkaran mereka. Kedengarannya lagi, Ibunya seperti membela Baekhyun.

Ini ibunya atau ibu Baekhyun? Siapa disini yang statusnya anak kandung? Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun maupun ibunya; karena memang ini kesalahannya yang terlalu cemburuan.

Lampu ruang tengah apartemen mereka gelap, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar suara berisik televisi. Ia menelusuri lorong secara perlahan hingga menemukan suami mungilnya itu tidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada benda persegi yang diselipkan antara tengkuk dan bantalan sofa.

Chanyeol menebak, bantal itu baru saja dibeli siang tadi bersama Yoora. Si tinggi ini mendengus tidak suka. Pasti dia akan diacuhkan lagi dan eksistensinya seringkali dilupakan. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Berkat kejadian ini, mungkin dia bisa membenahi diri untuk tidak terlalu cemburuan. Tidak terlalu membatasi kesukaan Baekhyun terhadap sesuatu.

Ia mengambil _remote control_ dan mengganti saluran _channel_ lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Mencoba perlahan karena ia tidak mau mengganggu si mungil ini yang tengah terlelap. Yoora pasti menyebabkan suaminya yang mungil ini kelelahan memutari pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul.

Tapi perlahan, Chanyeol merasakan beban berat pada pundak kirinya disusul bau harum strawberry yang ia duga dari _shampoo_ kesukaan suaminya. Kepala Baekhyun yang kini bersandar pada bahunya.

Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa sadar. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _shampoo_ yang memabukkan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak menonton film dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur di tengah alur film; mendengkur halus di pundaknya.

Ia terlalu nyaman dengan ini. Hingga ia tidak sadar ikut tertidur dengan kepalanya mereka saling bersandar sampai sinar matahari mengintip dari sela-sela jendela.

Baekhyun yang terbangun lebih dulu. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan merasa bantalan yang ia gunakan agaknya keras tapi begitu nyaman. Bahkan semalaman ia tidak terbangun sama sekali. Entah itu efek kelelahan karena Yoora _Noona_ mengajaknya berkeliling _mall_ atau memang ia terlalu nyaman dengan bantal barunya.

Eh? Bantal barunya?

Ia baru sadar ketika di lehernya merasakan hembusan nafas yang teratur. Menemukan sang suaminya yang terlelap dan juga bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

Baekhyun baru sadar ia tertidur di atas pundak sang suami. Mengabaikan rasa sakit pada lehernya karena salah tidur, selebihnya ia merasakan kenyamanan seperti dulu. Ya, semasa mereka berpacaran juga akan berakhir seperti ini jika menonton film berdua di apartemen Chanyeol –Baekhyun yang tertidur di atas paha atau pundak Chanyeol.

Si mungil ini memandangi wajah damai sang suami. Gurat kelelahan dan sedikit bau keringat bercampur parfum yang menyengat, Baekhyun tahu sang suami pasti langsung tertidur di sampingnya begitu pulang bekerja. Apalagi ia menemukan satu kotak roti berisi _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaannya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk berdamai dengannya – _walaupun Baekhyun agaknya masih marah mengingat kejadian bantal kesayangannya dijadikan sarung tinju sampai kondisi yang mengenaskan_.

"Idiot," bisik Baekhyun lalu bangkit untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Untungnya Baekhyun masih ingat bahwa hari ini adalah Minggu; jadi dia tidak perlu merasa kaget jika sekarang sudah pukul sembilan lewat.

"Bangun, Pemalas!" ia mengguncang pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"…." tidak ada respon.

"YAH! Kubilang bangun, Yoda!"

" _Ngookh_!" dengkurannya malah makin keras.

Jengkel, Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Chanyeol.

"BANGUN!"

"YAH!" dan Chanyeol bangun dengan mata membulat kaget bersamaan rasa nyeri di tulang keringnya. Sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya itu jadi pemandangan indah.

Rambut acak-acakan, bahu yang sedikit terekspose serta mata sipit itu seolah mengundangnnya –tatapan seduktif.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol bersiul menggoda Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun tidak segan-segan menjitak kepala suaminya.

"Astaga, kau ini menyiksaku secara batin dan fisik ya? Akan kulaporkan sebagai KDRT nanti!"

"Laporkan saja! Hal masuk akal apa cemburu pada bantal hingga kekerasan ringan seperti ini!" tambahan satu jitakan lagi. Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Kasihan.

Tapi kejutan lainnya adalah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke atas sofa lalu gelitikan geli pada pinggang si mungil ini membuat tawa terpecahkan dalam apartemen mungil mereka.

"Hahaha! Hentikan… Yak! Yoda, kubilang– Hahahaha!" tawa Baekhyun makin kencang saat Chanyeol juga semakin cepat dalam aktivitasnya.

Sejenak mereka berhenti. Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan Chanyeol yang kelelahan akhirnya ikut terduduk di atas sofa bersama Baekhyun.

"Chan, kuenya sudah tidak enak." omel Baekhyun. Dia mencolek sedikit krimnya tadi dan menemukan rasa asam yang kuat.

"Kupikir kau akan memakannya. Bukankah _shortcake_ adalah favoritmu?"

"Tapi tidak jika itu sudah asam. Akan kusumpal ke mulutmu biar tahu rasa."

"Lewat mulut ke mulut, boleh?"

Kekehan dari Chanyeol dan ( _lagi-lagi_ ) benturan antara wajah tampan Park dengan bantal bulat hijau oleh Byun.

Tapi kekehan Chanyeol terhenti ketika dia tahu Baekhyun sudah tidak mendiamkannya lagi.

"Kau tidak marah lagi kan? Aku minta maaf. Jujur saja, sikap kekanakanku masih belum hilang bahkan setelah menikah. Apalagi, kita sama-sama keras kepala dan sulit rasanya untuk paham satu sama lain dalam waktu singkat. Jadi… maafkan aku, oke?" lalu secepat kilat mengecup bibir tipis _cherry_ suami mungilnya itu.

Entah ini efek panas ruangan atau memang gejolak panas, pipi Baekhyun merona. Aish, ini seperti kembali pada masa remaja –merona hanya karena hal biasa.

"Idiot Park, harusnya kau tidak perlu cemburu pada benda mati; apalagi benda itu adalah bantal buluk." gumam Baekhyun lalu dengan malu-malu memeluk pinggang si tinggi. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengusak ujung kepala Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, hampir dua bulan mereka menikah, sudah sebulan ini Chanyeol tidak merasa suami mungilnya ini bermanja-manja layaknya mereka pasangan remaja.

"Oh, jadi kau mengakui kalau bantal itu memang sudah jadi bantal buluk?"

"Katakan sekali lagi, kau benar-benar kusumpal dengan _shortcake_ asam plus pukulan dari Beom- _Hyung_ karena mengatai bantal buatan istrinya."

 _ **Gluk**_ , Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya. "O-oke, damai."

Baekhyun kembali mendekap pada dada bidang suaminya. "Lagipula, sebulan ini kau sibuk dengan proyekmu. Aku kan kesepian. Tidak ada yang bisa dipeluk, diajak bermanja. Main ke rumah Ibu, Luhan _Hyung_ dan Kyungsoo kan bosan. Mereka juga punya kesibukan sendiri. Aku mencoba mencari kesibukan tapi malah keseringan menonton film–"

Chanyeol mengintip tumpukan DVD yang berjubel. Wow, dia baru sadar Baekhyun membeli banyak film.

"–yang biasanya kau temani. Bukan berarti bantal itu seperti penggantimu. Sejujurnya, memang bantal itu terlalu nyaman _sih_ , hehehe…"

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Untuk alasan sederhana dan kekanakan, kenapa bisa jadi pertengakaran pertama mereka dalam status pernikahan? Hal konyol dan tidak masuk akal jika orang lain mendengar cerita mereka.

Tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu pasangan aneh –memang adanya begitu. Seperti kau menaiki _roller coaster_ ; pelan membawamu ke tempat tinggi menikmati pemandangan di bawah dengan iri, lalu dengan kecepatan cepat menuruni tanjakan, disusul dengan tempo sedang tapi menegangkan.

"Tubuh Chanyeol hangat," Baekhyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuh suaminya, "… jadi kangen." lirihnya.

"Jadi… kita damai?"

"Oke, damai."

"Baikhlah! Berhubung kita damai, aku ingin menagih seminggu penuh _hak_ ku."

Seringaian itu, nada rendah yang berat itu… Baekhyun merinding geli.

"Dasar mesum titisan om-om pedofil!" satu lagi tendangan di tulang kering oleh Baekhyun disusul erangan kesakitan dari Chanyeol.

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
